Damon and Katherine
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce'''have shared a complicated relationship since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' life-long rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Katherine returns to his life in ''Founder's Day. ''Damon initially acts flippant towards her, however she seduces him and they heatedly make out. He proposes to forget all her faults if she only tells him what he wants to hear, but instead she rejects him saying that she's never loved him and only wanted Stefan. Throughout the following seasons, Damon's feelings for Katherine have dwindled while Katherine still attempts to seduce him from time to time. It is later revealed that Katherine had in fact loved him and his brother, but would ultimately choose her own safety over them. '''Damon and Katherine are known as ''Datherine. History Katherine and Damon's first scene together in Season 1 was when Damon and Katherine were having sexual intercourse in ''Children of the Damned.' '''Katherine told Damon, ''"Stop it!" while laughing, and he then said, "Make me". Katherine turned around and showed her vampire face and growled. Katherine's maid Emily then walked in on the two, and told Katherine that her friend Pearl wanted to see her. Katherine told Damon that the 'fun was over.' Katherine dressed in a corset and talked with Pearl outside about the townspeople hunting for vampires. After Katherine is exposed in Blood Brothers, Damon becomes desperate to rescue her. He hits the man holding the key to the vampire wagon over the head, grabbing the key out of the man's pocket and opening the wagon which imprisoned Katherine. He and Stefan took her out, and removed her muzzle. They try to remove the ropes which hold Katherine, but Damon gets shot. Stefan abandons Katherine and rushes over to Damon. He picks up a gun but is shot as well. The two brothers die, and Katherine doesn't care whether or not she ever sees Damon again, but says to Stefan that she loves him, just before he dies. Season Two Katherine makes her return to Mystic Falls, claiming to have returned to resume her relationship with her love, Stefan. She goes to the Salvatore Boarding House to say goodbye to Damon. He says that he would rather kill than kiss her, and she then says, "Kiss me, Damon. Or kill me. We both know you're only capable of one." He turns away from her, but she super-speeds in front of him, and pushes him to the ground. He pushes her onto the ground and super-speeds on top of her, while holding her neck with his hand. He debates over whether or not to kiss her, and eventually kisses her. She then says, "That's more like it." The two nearly have sex, but then Damon says to Katherine that he has a question. He says that if she tells him the truth, he will forget everything she's done in the past 145 years. She then says that she already knows the question and the question's answer. She tells him that she never loved him-it was always Stefan. This leaves Damon heartbroken, and Katherine leaves the house. Katherine then becomes enemies with Stefan, Elena, Damon and the others. In Masquerade, Katherine goes to the Lockwoods' Masquerade Ball, impersonating Elena. She kills Aimee Bradley in front of Stefan, and threatens to kill party-goers unless Stefan and Damon give her the moonstone. They fight with Katherine, but Katherine's witch friend Lucy casts a spell to link Elena to Katherine. Pools of blood begin appearing on Elena's back as Katherine gets staked by the Salvatore Brothers. Katherine is almost about to get staked by Damon, until Jeremy rushes in, delivering the news that Elena is getting hurt, too. Damon spares Katherine. Lucy comes in with the moonstone after realizing that there was another Bennett at the party. She gives Katherine the moonstone, but Katherine suffocates when the moonstone is placed in her hands. At the end of the episode, Katherine runs around the tomb, and Damon arrives to seal her in. She pleads with him, but he shuts the tomb door, leaving Katherine screaming and crying in the tomb. In As I Lay Dying, Damon has been bitten by a werewolf and is slowly something that Katherine finds upsetting and says to Damon, " a 145 years..no last goodbye?" showing that she did care for Damon which was already evident since her original plan was to turn both Damon and Stefan so they could all be together. Damon remarks that she didn't get a goodbye and to 'enjoy eternity alone'. Later, Klaus gives the cure to Katherine to give to Damon. She arrives in time to give it to him and tells him that she owed him and then, turns to Elena and tells her, "it's okay to love them both. I did" ''This shows that Katherine really loved both Stefan and Damon both. Season Three In ''The End of the Affair Katherine calls Damon and says she knows where Stefan is and it turns out she was right. In ''Disturbing Behavior'' she returns to Mystic Falls and poses as Elena without anyone knowing, She knocks on Damon`s door making him thinks it's Elena coming to apologize until he realizes it's Katherine . She asks him if he wants to go leave town with her temporarily on a road trip and he says yes. During the road trip, in The Reckoning, Katherine starts to interrogate Damon about his and Elena's relationship where they inventually make out but Damon stops her by saying that Katherine just doesn't do it for him anymore. Later, Damon discovers that Katherine has kidnapped Jeremy so she can use him to track down Mikael. Damon askes Katherine for his phone, who somehow stole it from him, and finds out Klaus is back in Mystic Falls and gets back in his car to travel back to Mystic Falls. Katherine tries to him by saying that the Damon she knew wouldn't be so stupid, Damon replies that he wouldn't have done it for her which upsets her. While Damon is back in Mystic Falls, Katherine with Jeremy's help discovers the resting place of Mikael. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Katherine is still trying to wake Mikael where Damon calls her and tells to speed up the awakening pocess. In the end, Katherine is attacked by Mikael as he starts to feed on her . In Homecoming, Katherine returns to town posing as Elena again to help Damon and Elena take down Klaus, but the plan is failed when Stefan shows up to save Klaus. However, in the end, it was reveled that Katherine planned for Stefan to save Damon because Damon would have die along with Klaus. She also confesses to Stefan that she'd loved him, but also loved Damon . Katherine's quote from this scene was "I loved you. I've loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness...no matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes i let it..." Gallery Season 1 Damon-Katherine-damon-and-katherine-19190868-864-482.jpg Season 2 Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198677-500-316.png Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png Write-a-bad-romance-damon-and-katherine-20718699-500-600.png Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png Ian-somerhalder--nina-dobrev.jpg Season 3 3x05-damon-and-katherine-26067566-1280-720.jpg 3x05-damon-and-katherine-26067564-500-281.gif Category:Relationships